Une petite crise peut tout changer
by Griotte
Summary: Un One Shot fait avec un autre auteur Les manies de politesses de Jubia et l'exhibition de Grey sont en rendez-vous !


Cette petite histoire débute au bord de la mer, celle qui touchait la petite ville de Harujion dans le royaume de Fiore. Une magnifique ville où se trouvait un port, une belle cathédrale et de très beaux bâtiments, sans oublier un groupe de jeunes filles qui avaient installés un petit coin de paradis sur la plage. Elles avaient dépliés huit transats, quatre parasols ainsi que quelques petites tables, sans oublier les boissons. Il n'y avait pas que des filles, il y avait également deux chats : un bleu, qui collait l'autre chat, de couleur blanche. Ces chats n'étaient vraisemblablement pas ordinaires car ils étaient vêtus ! Le bleu d'un foulard vert à motifs et le blanc d'une petite robe rose pâle.

Ils étaient accompagnés de plusieurs filles, une blonde, une autre plus petite avec les cheveux d'un bleu indigo, une troisième qui avait des cheveux écarlates, une quatrième qui était plus à l'écart. Elle avait des cheveux couleur azur et gardait précieusement une petite poupée aux cheveux sombres. Avec ces cinq jeunes filles, il y en avait deux autres qui se ressemblaient beaucoup : des cheveux de couleurs argentés, des yeux bleus… Ces deux-là étaient certainement sœurs. Cependant, l'une des deux avait les cheveux courts, alors que l'autre les avait assez longs. Mais, ces huit « personnes » avaient toutes un point commun : ils avaient tous un tatouage qui représentait une fée. Celui-ci signifiait qu'ils faisaient parties de la célèbre guilde qui protège Magnolia, qui est aussi réputée pour tout détruire pendant les missions : Fairy Tail !

Elles discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi, de magazines, de ragots, de missions... jusqu'au moment où elles arrivèrent au sujet « garçons ». Cependant, il n'y en avait plus que deux qui parlaient : les deux sœurs. Les autres avaient arrêtés de parler, comme si ce sujet les gênait. La mage aux cheveux azur avait même complètement cessé de parler, tripotant sa petite poupée maladroitement, elle se faisait la plus discrète possible.

« Un souci, les filles ? » demanda Lisanna, étonnée par le silence qui régnait.

« J'ai peur que le sujet ne soit un peu trop sensible pour ces demoiselles… Elles nous cachent des choses ! » murmura Mirajane à sa petite sœur, un regard suspicieux vers les filles.

« Mira-nee… Tu ne vas quand même pas… ? » demanda la plus jeune des deux, interloquée.

« Si, tu as tout compris. Je suis très curieuse de voir ce que ces petites cachotières ne veulent pas que l'on sache… »

Erza déglutie, avant d'expliquer à Lucy ce qui allait se passer. Levy écoutait également, car elle n'avait jamais été cuisinée par la barmaid de la guilde et s'attendait à tout de la part de la jeune femme.

« Malheureusement pour nous, Mira est une grande sadique. Elle ne nous lâchera pas avant d'avoir ce qu'elle veut, quitte à nous torturer… » expliqua la rousse à mi-voix, « Et si l'on s'enfuis… elle nous rattrapera… »

En entendant cela, toutes tremblèrent, surtout la petite Wendy qui ne pensait pas que Mirajane Strauss pouvait être 'sadique', comme le disait Erza.

« Mais… Je n'ai rien à cacher… » répondit Wendy, tellement sincère que Mira l'eût presque crue.

« En es-tu certaine, Wendy ? Car il me semble bien t'avoir vue à plusieurs reprises avec Roméo… » expliqua la terrifiante mage aux cheveux argentés.

La petite dragonne slayer se mit à rougir subitement. Mira avait touchée un point plus sensible que Wendy ne l'aurait cru. Heureusement pour elle, Carla arriva bien vite à sa rescousse.

« Mirajane ! Tu n'as pas honte de parler de choses pareilles aux innocentes oreilles de Wendy ?! » s'écria la petite chatte ailée.

« Carla, Wendy n'est plus un bébé… » se défendit la perverse.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. Il est de mon devoir de la protéger de toutes vos idioties ! Viens, Wendy, allons nous baigner, ça te lavera les oreilles de leurs bêtises ! »

Wendy ne pipa mot, se contentant de suivre l'exceed. En réalité, elle aurait bien aimé connaitre les secrets des autres filles, mais Carla avait raison, elle pouvait être un peu trop jeune pour certaines choses.

« Je viens avec vous, Aye ! » ajouta Happy, la canne à la patte.

Seules, les filles espéraient pouvoir s'éclipser à leur tour, mais ce n'était pas du goût de Mirajane, qui avait des cibles de premier choix. Jetant un regard de droite à gauche, elle hésitait sur sa première cible.

« Erza ! Toi, je sais que tu as pleins de secrets ! » commença-t-elle, retrouvant son caractère de rival d'antan.

« M-moi ?! M-mais non Mira, je n'ai rien à cacher ! »

Erza était nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas mentir, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle savait, bien qu'elle s'en persuade toujours, Titania était plus ou moins au courant que ce n'en était plus un.

« Si je te parle de Gérard, tu penses à quoi ? » demanda la barmaid, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

« ?! », elle s'y attendait, mais espérait tellement que la question ne tombe pas qu'elle en était stupéfaite. « Gérard est… un ami. »

Lisanna ouvrit la bouche, elle était assez curieuse sur le sujet. Accompagnée par sa grande sœur, Erza ne parvenait plus à s'échapper, malgré ses excuses.

« Ne mens pas ! Lucy t'a vue en compagnie de Gérard plusieurs fois ! AVOUE ! » cria Mira, complètement immergée dans son personnage.

« Il y a une chose que je peux dire avec certitude. » déclara la mage de rang S, « C'est que la guerre est ouverte. Lucy, tu vas mourir ! »

Intimidée, la blonde se cacha derrière Levy, qui ne disait rien, écoutant attentivement ce qui se disait. Puis, après quelles secondes, Erza souffla, avouant qu'elle ne sortait pas avec le jeune homme de Crime Sorcière, mais qu'elle espérait que ça se fasse un jour.

« Cependant, pour être certaine que vous ne direz rien de cela, chacune de vous devra me donner un fraisier. Sinon, vous allez souffrir atrocement. » ajouta la rousse au visage démoniaque.

Les filles se regardèrent un instant avant de promettre à la demoiselle ses fraisiers adorés. Puis Mirajane jeta de nouveau son regard sur le petit groupe, mais elle fut devancée par la démone.

Mirajane et Erza ensembles, les autres savaient qu'elles n'en réchapperaient pas. Mais Lucy était choquée parce que qu'avait murmurée Mirajane, juste avant qu'Erza de pose sa question.

« Comment ça 'Mon cas est réglé' ?! » s'écria la constellationniste.

« Malheureusement pour toi, Natsu nous a tout dit. »

Lucy ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait bien pu raconter cet idiot…

« Selon lui, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une amie. » expliqua Lisanna.

« Mais… et toi ? Que penses-tu de lui ? » demanda Mira, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est juste un ami. » répondit Lucy, visiblement vexée.

« Seulement ? »

Lucy ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce que la mange aux longs cheveux argentés ne lui explique sa façon de pensé : elle trouvait que ces deux là iraient bien ensembles. Elle était d'ailleurs soutenue par sa sœur, tandis que la rousse riait des deux sœurs. Elles ne l'étaient pas pour rien…

« Et toi, Jubia ? On ne t'entend plus depuis tout à l'heure. Que nous caches-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Jubia ? Houhou, tu es là ? » demanda Lucy.

La fée des eaux étaient plongée dans ses pensées, alors aussitôt revenue sur terre, elle était l'objet de tous les regards sans savoir pourquoi.

« Toi, tu pensais encore à Grey ! » rit la rousse devant les yeux inquiets de son amie.

« N-non ! Jubia ne pensait pas à Grey-sama ! Jubia…était juste dans la lune… »

« Et cette lune, elle ne serait pas brune avec des yeux noirs et une magie de glace ? » demanda Mirajane, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Jubia ne dit pas que c'est impossible. »

« Aller, avoue, on le sait toutes de toute façon, surtout depuis que vous êtes assez proches ! » lâcha Levy, soudainement très curieuse.

Se mordillant les lèvres et tripotant sa petite poupée, elle avoua finalement tout. « Jubia… Jubia aim… Grey-sama… » Elle était aussi rouge qu'une belle tomate bien mûre, ce qui fit rire le petit groupe.

A présent, les filles étaient certaines des sentiments déjà visibles de la mage d'eau pour son homologue de glace.

« Dites les filles, il commence à faire nuit, on devrait peut-être rentrer, suggéra la mage des mots qui espérait ainsi passer à la trape. « D'ailleurs, où sont Wendy et les autres ? »

« Ils sont rentrés tout à l'heure, je crois que Wendy avait un peu froid. » expliqua Lucy.

Se levant, les filles commencèrent à ranger tranquillement, mais elles furent rapidement rejointes par deux garçons de la même guilde dont il avait été question un peu plus tôt. Natsu et Grey arrivaient, prévenus Wendy.

Pendant leur discussion, Wendy qui était avec Charuru et Happy, étaient partit. Cela était un peu normal vu que le soleil commençait à ce coucher. Les cinq filles étaient sur le point de finir quand deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent. L'un avait des cheveux roses ainsi qu'une écharpe blanche. L'autre avait des cheveux sombres comme la poupée de Jubia, il était torse nu. Ce qui fit rougir Jubia. Comme les filles, ils avaient tous les deux la marque de Fairy Tail.

« Yo ! »

« Salut les filles. »

« Vous tombez bien, on a besoin d'un coup de main ! » déclara Erza qui n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort.

Pour une raison inconnue, les deux garçons avaient commencés à se chamailler, comme d'habitude…

« Fou moi la paix, tronche d'allumette ! »

« Casse-toi, glaçon sur pattes ! »

« La ferme, moi au moins, j'ai pas des cheveux roses ! »

« Et moi je suis pas un pervers exhibitionniste ! »

« STOP ! ARRETEZ ! » cria Jubia, rouge de colère, les larmes aux yeux. « Jubia en a assez ! Des amis ne devraient pas se battre ! Jubia s'en va. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons devant les yeux médusés des autres, et s'en alla vers l'hôtel qui le hébergeait pour la nuit. Elle était remontée, elle qui avait toujours eu peu d'amis, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail, elle était entourée, mais voir ses amis se disputer sans arrêt la contrariait.

Penaud, les garçons se faisaient remonter les bretelles par les filles restantes. Lucy avait promis à Natsu qu'elle s'en souviendrait encore le soir même, tandis qu'Erza ordonnait à Grey d'aller calmer Jubia, le temps que Mira et Lisanna finissent de ranger.

Il était vrai qu'ils étaient assez proches depuis un bon moment à présent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ni comment, mais il arrivait toujours à lui faire oublier ses peines.

Elle était sur le front de mer, accroupie derrière les rambardes de pierres qui longeait le chemin, en train de pleurer.

« Jubia… s'cuse-moi… »

« Jubia ne comprend pas… » dit-elle entre deux sanglots, la tête toujours appuyée sur les genoux, « Pourquoi Natsu et Grey-sama se battent alors qu'ils sont amis… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est… c'est une sorte de jeu entre lui et moi, tu comprends ? On est comme ça depuis qu'on est tout petit. » expliqua le mage de glace en se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Jubia pense que ce n'est pas bien de se battre entre amis… »

« C'est une particularité de la guilde, regarde Mira et Erza. Aujourd'hui, elles ont l'air super amies, mais plus petites, elles étaient pires que Natsu et moi. » dit-il tranquillement.

Relevant un peu la tête, on pouvait voir les yeux larmoyants de la mage aux cheveux bleus.

« Tu oublies Levy et Lucy, qui se chamaillent régulièrement, et pourtant, elles sont très bonnes amies. Même toi, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais de temps en temps, tu te chamailles avec Lucy. On est tous des idiots, mais on s'adore tous, c'est Fairy Tail. »

Hochant de la tête, elle essuya ses larmes. Elle avait du mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un jeu, c'était difficilement concevable pour elle, notamment à cause de son passé solitaire.

« Aller, viens, j'te ramène pour me faire pardonner. »

L'aidant à se relever, il passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule de la demoiselle, reprenant le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel.

« Au faite, c'est quoi cette poupée ? Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une rue un peu plus bondée.

« Jubia l'a appelé comme Grey, parce que Grey arrive toujours à faire sourire Jubia. » expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire encore ponctué d'une pointe de mélancolie. « Jubia l'a depuis longtemps maintenant. »

« Alors comme ça, tu donnes mon nom à ta poupée ? T'es vraiment bizarre parfois, mais c'est certainement ce qui fait que tu es toi. »

Il avait réussit à la faire sourire, c'était une bonne chose. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les regards se faisaient pesants. Jubia semblait également l'avoir remarqué et se sentait gênée. Elle était la seule fille en maillot de bain à cette heure-ci, à se balader en ville alors que la température baissait.

« Tiens, met ça. » dit le mage en lui tendant sa chemise.

Il n'aimait pas les regards lubriques adressés à sa compagne et augmenta l'allure. Jaloux, lui ? Peut-être. D'ailleurs, il profitait d'être ici pour aller faire un tour dans un endroit empreint de souvenirs. La place de la ville. Il y a quelques années à présent, lors d'une mission, Jubia s'était interposée pour sauver Grey, alors inconscient suite à un coup violent. Elle s'était trouvée là au bon moment, au bon endroit. Grey était normalement seul pour cette mission, mais il avait été bien content que la mage se soit trouvée sur son chemin ce jour-là.

« Tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui. Jubia ne pensait pas voir Grey-sama ici cette fois-là. »

« Pour te dire la vérité, moi non plus. Mais j'me pose une question depuis ce jour-là. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Jubia, qui ne voyait pas du tout quelle question pouvait se poser l'élu de son cœur.

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé alors que ce n'était pas ta mission ? »

« Jubia ne pouvais pas laisser Grey-sama perdre. Jubia n'aurait pas supporté de ne rien faire alors Jubia est intervenue. » expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'hôtel. Mais ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers les chambres, bien que Jubia doive se changer, elle attendrait encore un peu. Grey se dirigeait vers la cour. Il aimait bien y aller, c'était un endroit calme, agréable.

« Grey-sama ? »

« Je t'ai dis que je devais me faire pardonner, non ? Je tiens mes promesses. » expliqua-t-il.

Jubia comprenait pourquoi il l'avait amené là. Le ciel était dégagé, et les étoiles apparaissaient doucement, recouvrant d'un voile couleur nuit le ciel du jardin. Elle s'assied sur le bord, retirant la chemise du mage.

« Jubia rend la chemise de Grey-sama avant de l'oublier. » dit-elle, neutre.

« Garde-la pour le moment, il commence à faire frais, puis… j'aime pas trop quand les autres te regardent avec des yeux lubriques. » ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Jubia souriait, amusée.

« Grey-sama est jaloux ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine.

« Peut-être. T'aimerais bien, hein ? »

Les rôles étaient inversés, cette fois, c'était Jubia qui ne savait plus où se mettre, rougissante. Elle essayait de répondre par la négative, mais au vus de ses piètres bégaiements, Grey savait qu'il avait misé juste.

« Hum… Disons que je n'apprécie pas qu'on manque de respect à un membre de la guilde. » dit-il finalement, pour se rattraper. « Et peut-être encore moins quand c'est sur toi que les regards sont braqués. »

« Jubia est heureuse. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que Grey-sama est jaloux et que Jubia passe une bonne fin d'après-midi. »

Le mage ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de la prendre dans ses bras, pour le plus grand plaisir de la demoiselle.

« Grey-sama ? »

« Hum ? »

« Jubia se pose une question depuis quelques temps déjà… »

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Est-ce que… » commença-t-elle, hésitante. « Est-ce que Grey-sama a des sentiments pour Jubia ? »

Grey était un peu stupéfait par sa question, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas aussi énergique qu'à son habitude. Elle était calme, tranquille, sa question semblait même totalement désuète, comme si elle faisait simplement la conversation. D'un autre côté, cette attitude posée aidait le mage de glace à parler tranquillement. Il avait déjà remarqué son changement d'attitude depuis de nombreux mois, c'était également depuis ce temps-là qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

« C'est fort possible. » répondit le brun.

Jubia sourit. Une petite larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle était tellement bien, elle ne voulait plus bouger des bras de son ami qui ressentait visiblement quelque chose pour elle, même s'il ne l'avouait qu'à demi mots encore.

« Et toi ? »

Question idiote. Il s'en rendait compte un peu tard. Il le savait depuis bien longtemps, Erza lui en avait même touché deux mots une fois. D'ailleurs, Jubia était prise d'un fou rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, mais son rire cristallin résonnait agréablement à ses oreilles.

« Grey-sama est bête parfois ! » dit-elle en riant.

« Rigoles pas, c'est pas évident ! »

C'était à son tour de s'empourprer. Puis il se leva, invitant la jeune fille à faire de même. Il voulait l'emmener quelque part, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache où, alors il lui demanda de fermer les yeux, chose qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, et elle trouvait un peu étrange qu'ils soient si vite arrivés, mais il lui avait dit de se stopper.

« Où est-ce que Grey-sam… »

Elle ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase. Ses lèvres étaient entrées en contactes avec quelque chose de doux et frais. Elle était tellement surprise par le contact qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Grey l'embrassait. SON Grey était entrain de l'embrasser… et elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était… choquée ? Un peu. Elle ne s'y attendait tellement pas…

« WOUHOU ! J'AI GAGNE ! »

Cette voix était bien connue des deux mages. C'était Natsu. Cet idiot était caché derrière le muret, accompagné de Lucy qui lui mettait une droite pour les avoir fait repérés. Avec eux, Erza, Lisanna et Mirajane.

Grey, autant que Jubia, ne savait plus où se mettre. Le brun balança alors une de ses chaussures dans le visage du dragon slayer.

« Espèce de voyeur ! » hurla Grey, encore rouge.

« Natsu est un idiot ! » hurla Jubia à son tour en arrosant le petit groupe.

Ils se contentaient de rire, car à présent, Natsu faisait face à Grey, mais aussi à Jubia, ce qui amusait beaucoup les autres. Le pauvre mage aux cheveux roses avait dû déclarer forfait lorsque Lucy se mit avec les deux autres pour avoir gâcher une telle scène. Cette dernière, après l'avoir assommé, l'emmena dans une des chambres.

« Il va passer un sale quart d'heure, comptez sur moi ! »

Déridés, les deux amoureux riaient à présent. Mira leur expliqua, histoire de les embêter un peu plus, que le petit groupe les avait suivit de loin et que cela avait été très compliqué de ne pas se faire repérer avec un Natsu surexcité. C'est d'ailleurs durant la petite promenade que l'idée du pari était née.

« Un pari ?! » s'exclama Grey

« Oui ! Lucy a parié avec Natsu que vous seriez ensembles ce soir. Mais je ne sais pas quel est l'enjeu de leur pari. » raconta-t-elle, tout sourire.

« Bon, aller, on vous laisse tranquille, ce soir, on a des choses à faire ! N'est-ce pas Erza ? » répliqua Lisanna.

Devant les mines déconfites des mages de glace et d'eau, Levy leur expliqua que Lucy avait aperçut Gérard en ville, un peu plus tôt, et qu'elles avaient décidées de donner un coup de pouce à la rousse.

« Peut-être qu'on aura deux nouveaux couples ce soir ! » s'exclama Mirajane en montant les escaliers, toute guillerette, avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu. « Pas de bêtises, vous deux ! »

Ils ne répondirent rien, trop stupéfaits par les propos de Mira pour réagir.

Ce soir-là, Grey et Jubia avaient passés la soirée ensembles, tranquillement, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore en maillot de bain pour la première, et en caleçon pour l'autre.


End file.
